In computer systems, data compression techniques are commonly applied to datasets so as to reduce the size of the dataset to facilitate its storage, use, visualization or transmission. Some datasets, such as image datasets, may be particularly large and comprise multiple variates.
Compression techniques are commonly used to reduce the dynamic range of the data values of large datasets, such as image datasets. Such compression techniques may be applied, for example, to a dataset comprising image data having dynamic ranges outside that which can be perceived with human sight or displayed on a computer screen. A given compression technique can be arranged to reduce the dynamic range of the image data so that the compressed image data can be displayed while preserving at least some of information from the original dataset that is outside the displayable range.
Existing compression techniques are applied to image data but are either restricted to the number of variates to which they may be applied or may result in loss of information, saturation of image regions or smoothing out of significant details.